


HOW SUBTLE THE BLOOM, THAT DESCENDS GRACEFULLY DOWN, LANDING ON THE SWITCH.

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because some Go players are very subtle with how they express victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOW SUBTLE THE BLOOM, THAT DESCENDS GRACEFULLY DOWN, LANDING ON THE SWITCH.

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned to Tari about how /subtle/ I could see some of the Hikaru no Go character’s being in victory. And then I decided that a really subtle way of making my own victory would be through poetry.
> 
> Hikaru no Go poetry, that is. :3
> 
> I REGRET NOTHING.

**The Board**  
Valiantly they fight,  
Stones extending the bound’ry,  
‘Tween life and your death.

 **Ladder trap**  
How futile the steps,  
Of the ladder in a trap,  
Only walking down.

 **Calling out Atari**  
How subtle the win,  
When Atari is called. 1  
Obnoxious really.

 **White wins ties**  
White is unlucky,  
Only when playing without,  
A valid Komi. 2  


 **Between the lines**  
Brightly he begins his moves,  
Readily his hand moves across,  
As he mathematically proves,  
The value of cutting through the dross.

 **KISS**  
Tips for victory? 3  
Keep it simple, silly child.  
And study a lot.

1http://senseis.xmp.net/?path=BadHabits&page=CallingOutAtari  
2http://senseis.xmp.net/?Komi  
3http://senseis.xmp.net/?GoodHabits


End file.
